


All the Angels

by americanchemicals (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Ending, Angel Castiel, Charlie Lives, Everyone Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, God Ships It, I'm Bad At Tagging, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Kevin Lives, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Plot Twists, Sam Ships It, death is an angel, death isn't a reaper
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-08-24 06:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8361652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/americanchemicals
Summary: Original Concept, basically Death isn't a reaper (but an angel!) and Life is a character (also an angel) - Dean and Cas dance around each other while everyone ships it and gets frustrated at them - new characters popping up left and right to contribute to the plot - I'm sorry to everyone that I suck at writing summaries





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler Alert(?): I'm not sure how closely I'm going to follow the plot of the show, I'm current up-to-date with everything that's going on and following Season 12 religiously, but in case I decide to manipulate the plot or take parts from the actual show (I'm not sure yet?1?!) I'm just going to put this warning in here for people in case
> 
> A/N can anyone tell yet that I'm highly socially inept

In the beginning, everything was balanced, two halfs of a whole existing simultaneously to even out two sides of the scales. Light and Dark, two contrasting opposites that complement each other beautifully, two beings that triggered the creation of existence. The inner workings of the beings are two complex for even the most intelligent of creatures to comprehend, therefore scholars can only theorize if there was anything that ever lived before the beginning. But this story has nothing to do with that whatsoever. 

When Light created humanity, he also created two concepts that dominate all things that breathe- the concepts of Life and Death. While in name they are concepts that seem blatantly simple, they don’t even come close to being such. 

But to put things simpler, and to move the prologue along, think of Life and Death as beings that were created before the archangels, but not before Light and Darkness. Do not think of Death as a reaper, for he resembles more of an angel when it comes to motives and characteristics. 

This is a story, a marvelous story. Full of love, and heartbreak, and love.


	2. Headfirst for Halos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More background on Life and Death's characters

Vitae, cloaked in the purest of white, always stood out against the ebony silk always draped over the looming figure that was Mortem. The two started out by keeping to themselves while also working harmoniously together, monitoring humanity and its well-being. The daily routine was simple, functioning nonstop from dusk to dawn, never taking a moment to rest and take in the beauty of creation. 

At first, everything was perfect. With only Adam and Eve as their charges, there wasn’t much to ever worry about, their souls always shone with the brightest of spirits. It wasn’t until sin and greed and destruction came into picture that Life’s weakness began to slowly appear. At first it was nothing, a bit of dizziness upon standing after remaining seated for too long, but as populations grew vast and wide, the symptoms worsened. It baffled everything as to how such a powerful being could crumble so easily from the actions of mere mortals, but anything they tried to help remedy the symptoms were about as useless as a butter knife against an archangel. God tried to assist by flooding his creation, starting over, and at the start it worked. Eventually, things returned to the way they originally were. And this, friends, is where our story begins. 

 

_ Death’s POV _

“And why, again, is it necessary to fill our living quarters to the brim with domesticated felines?” I just about shouted, trying to keep my outrage at bay.

“Because look at these tiny paws,” Vitae replied, bringing one of the small creatures up close to my face, and holding its limbs out so said paws would caress my face. 

“You are a child.”

“I prefer to think of it as being vivacious,” Vi smirked, placing the cat onto the ground before picking up a pile of books and scrolls. 

“Can we at least compromise? There’s fur everywhere and I swear I just observed one defecating in the corner.”

“No.”

“And why not?” I groaned, rubbing my temples. 

“Because you are high-strung and need companions that will help relieve all your stress.”

“You realize that this just proves that you’re the root cause of all of my stress,” I replied, grabbing a book off the pile. 

“I beg to differ, complete opposites balance each other out, do they not? Without me your existence would be totally incomplete,” Vitae smiled widely, the cheeriness reaching all the way up to his chocolate-brown eyes. 

And in that moment, even though one cat was completely shredding the drapes, and another was indeed doing its business in the corner, I wanted time itself to come to a standstill. I wanted him to stay happy, free of pain. Not even a full moon cycle ago I was faced with my worst nightmare, the greatest of horrors.

\---

_ Vitae laid on the bed, drenched in sweat, crying aloud in immense pain. The auxilium stood close by, occasionally offering up a wet rag, but for the most part being helpless as no one really knew what to do. I sat close to the shaking figure, his hands grasping tight onto my robes, and that action alone almost brought me to unstoppable tears.  _

_ But instead of crying, I just held him close, reaching my grace out to him with the hope it might even bring the slightest of comfort. I didn’t understand why it had to be him to suffer, when I was the one more deserving. All he wanted to do was take some of the pain away from humanity, and this was what he got in return. And the humans, they would never know that he was doing this for them, never even acknowledge his existence.  _

_ It was then that I made a decision, to do everything in my power to alleviate Vitae of the burden he was carrying. His shoulders were to be weightless, I was determined that this would become truth. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Latin of the Day:  
> Vitae: Life  
> Mortem: Death  
> Auxiliary: Help


	3. Saturn

_Present Day_

"What do you mean nothing strange has happened to that town for the past 16 years?" Dean grumbled, shoving a spoonful of cereal into his mouth as Sam looked up from his laptop screen, eyebrows raised at his brother's morning routine of angrily being grumpy before the coffee kicked in. 

"As in, the only deaths there have been from old age. Nothing supernatural, but also nothing normal at the same time. No reports of any car accidents, no broken bones - heck, I'm pretty sure the local doctor's office would go out of business if kids didn't need vaccinations and sports physicals. The crime rate is exactly 0%, Dean, something's really fishy here." 

"So, what do you think it is? Pagan god worship? Witches?" Dean asked with a less incredulous tone, obviously feeling more awake. 

"I don't think we'll know until we get there. Even then, we might just face a ton of dead ends. But seeing as we haven't had a case in a few weeks-" Sam was cut off abruptly by Dean scraping his chair loudly against the floor as he stood up and asking, "Where to?"

"Somewhere in the middle of nowhere Minnesota."

"Fantastic. See you in the car in 15. I'll go tell Cas," Dean quickly turned, but Sam didn't let that by him too quickly.

"You want the angel to come along? Any particular reason why?" Sam smirked, raising an eyebrow suggestively. 

"Shut up Samantha, he'll want a chance to get out of the bunker as well. Besides, he might have more knowledge on this supernatural suburban perfection than we do," Dean said, dismissive and defensive as he stormed out of the kitchen to go pack. 

- _Minnesota_ -

The local police station was basically dead, with a sign posted on the door saying to "call Pete's personal cell if you need anything" with a number listed below. And after calling said phone number and leaving a message, the boys really couldn't do much other that explore the town or sit and wait. Choosing the former, they headed to a motel (fishing-themed, go figure) and were met by a teen running the check-in, more interested in her phone than answering their questions about the town. 

"Excuse me, miss? Have you seen anything strange or out of the ordinary lately?" Sam tried again, doing his best to be polite and keep Dean from losing his temper. 

"The only thing strange about this town is Xythri the Freak. You can find him stealing from grocery stores and living in a shack in the woods, smell and all. Now, is there a problem with your rooms? Because I'm not here to be the concierge, I'm just filling in for my mom while she attends her book club." 

"Did you say stealing? Doesn't this town brag having a perfectly clean crime record?" Dean cut in, hoping this was a lead. 

"Everyone feels bad for him because he's an orphan. They tried keeping him in foster care but the second he turned 16 he went to the courthouse and demanded that they let him go independent. They're probably hoping that since he's like deathly ill or whatever that he'll just pass away quietly so the town can move on with being perfect and whatnot."

"Thanks miss, that's all we need for now," Sam smiled, turning and giving a subtle look to Dean and Castiel. As they went to their room, one with two beds connected to an adjacent room just like it, they discussed. 

"Do you think the kid is connected? Zythri or whatever?" Dean began, sitting down on the end of a bed. 

"Well, seeing as his age and the town's stalemate match up, it's quite a strong lead," Cas replied. 

"Don't you think it's strange, though? Letting a kid who's sick and barely an adult just ditch foster care like that? Something that ignorant could seriously harm their reputation, not to mention being pretty illegal," Sam sat down at the table, opening his laptop and connecting to the Wi-Fi. Clicking through medical records, he found the document that he couldn't believe he missed - Xythri Bratton's physical and other medical information. 

"Listen to this, this Xythri character was extremely underweight for most of his adolescence, which is what doctors are blaming his 'chronic muscle weakness and fatigue' on. He suffers from both autonomous and digestive disorders, as well as suffering severe depression and anxiety. He's basically a recipe for health disaster, I'm surprised they aren't taking more serious action towards this. Someone in this condition should be hospitalized."

"Well, it sounds like it's time to pay this kid a visit," Dean smiled, already halfway out the door by the time his sentence was barely finished.


End file.
